


Touch Me

by DarthSuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Ozpin may be a composed, professional person--as the headmaster of Beacon Academy that shouldn’t be a surprise--but he is also still a man, a man with wants, needs and weaknesses. It’s not that hard to exploit those weaknesses if you know what you’re doing.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on my RWBY writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://rwbywritings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Note: The reader’s semblance is the ability to touch and manipulate things up to 30 feet away, similar to mage hand via DnD]

 

It’s nothing more than a standard faculty meeting. The table is only half-full, as some of the staff are away on vacation, missions or otherwise pressing matters that are far more important. Beacon’s student body had just been let out for a week of holiday, a break from classes that they seemed more than happy for after a tumultuous few months of studies. 

The staff was just as pleased for the break--most of them were using the free time to prep for the next semester, which was exactly what the meeting was for. It was nothing serious, merely a short discussion of ideas and plans to ensure that classes were run to compliment one another and so that every professor was aware of the workload being expected by the rest of their colleagues.

Just a regular faculty meeting.

Translated, it meant that it was going to be boring, spent mostly listening to each of the teachers and department heads going over their next semester’s teaching plans. You were able to sit through most of it without issue, simply waiting your turn to speak as the direction of conversation came down your side of the table.

Professor Oobleck, the man whom you were the assistant for, let you take the turn of conversation as you went over the plans for his class. 

“The first years will continue on their basic history of the kingdoms, though particular care and attention will be given to the Faunus Rights Revolution,” You barely need to glance down at the printed plans in front of you as you speak, eyes drifting from one staff member to the next around the table. “It seems that a large portion of the students at that level lack in background knowledge needed for what they’ll encounter in their second year.”

You went on for a minute more in other details, none of which were all that interesting, before handing the topic back to the green-haired man sitting beside you.

He spoke, though you quickly fell out of interest from the sound of his words; you had spent plenty of time discussing it with him already, so it wasn’t like the information was new. It let your focus shift about the table, eyes falling across each teacher until they finally fell upon something--or rather someone--who was far more interesting than the meeting at-hand.

If you were being honest, it looked as if Ozpin, the Beacon headmaster, was about as bored as you were. It wasn’t all that easy to read, but you knew him well enough to catch all of the man’s little tells; he was tapping the fingertips of one hand down upon the wooden table. The elbow of his other hand was propped against the table, his chin resting against his open palm.

To you, it was the pinnacle of a bored Ozpin, a man who must have been just as ready to be done with the meeting as you were (if not multiple other staff members who were just good at hiding it).

But there was something off about him. Something slight, something so small that it took you a few moments to catch--

He kept glancing your way.

It wasn’t as if he simply caught you staring and moved to look at you in question, no, the man had been sneaking looks your way for a while, though it was hard to tell for how long since you had been otherwise captured in the topic of the meeting.

You finally managed to look just as he was glancing your way. Your gazes locked for a breath from across the table. The distance didn’t mute the beauty of the man’s bright, brown eyes--they were certainly a pair you could get lost in. As your look lingered you couldn’t help but flash your partner a smile, wide and sweet. 

But then, just as your smile was gone and your eyes were momentarily glancing towards the next teacher who was speaking (for the sake of  _ looking _ interested) a thought crossed your mind.

An idea. A dirty, absolutely  _ filthy _ idea.

In your defense, it wasn’t as if you were planning to fuck Ozpin over the table--it wasn’t anything that terrible or outside the realm of his comfort zone. It was simple in fact, just a minor use of your semblance, but the intention was far from innocent or oblivious. Oh no, the intention was as innocent as an erotic magazine.

After all, a headmaster should be  _ interested _ during a meeting, no matter how boring. 

Activating your semblance was luckily a very subtle thing. All it took was a bit of concentration and knowledge of what you were reaching for, which could have been in the form of visual help or through well-documented memory. If there was one thing you knew well, it was Ozpin’s body--you couldn’t count the number of times you’d seen it, and just as many times in various angles and positions. Oh, it wasn’t hard to visualize the man’s naked form, his bare, sensitive skin.

Likewise, you knew exactly where to touch.

Once contact was made, you moved your hands beneath the table in a smooth and subtle motion--nobody noticed, as Professor Porter had taken the floor of the meeting and was weaving some fantastical tale of past exploits.

Your fingers moved about in the empty air above your lap, eyes only periodically glancing towards Ozpin all the while. You could feel the heat of his body against your fingertips, getting closer and closer until--

You felt them stroke down the man’s chest, both of your hands mimicking the motions as if you were pressing them down against his skin.

When you glanced towards your partner, it was pleasing to see his body stiffen. His eyes were a bit wider than before, visibly surprised by the sensations he couldn’t place for a breath, then two.

It didn’t take longer than that before he met your eyes again, only this time without that look of boredom on his face.

As your look held his, you move gentle fingertips further down the man’s chest, caressing them over his upper belly, his lower belly and then quickly pull away. You could almost  _ feel _ his warm skin against your hands, the shiver of his body.

Ozpin’s expression had changed by that point. You could detect a faint pink flush over the man’s cheeks, but this time his gaze had completely shifted from yours. He’d moved so that his hand was almost covering his mouth than simply propping his head up--with the way his messy silver hair fell, it was obvious he was trying to hide his reaction from the rest of the table.

But he didn’t reject the advance. You knew Ozpin well enough to have seen him say no to something like that--the prospect of him letting you touch him in the middle of a meeting was almost as exciting as the action in itself.

It didn’t take long for you to find his body again. Mind focused on the heat of his skin, you settled both hands over the man’s hips, palms pressing flat over the soft curve leading down to his legs and thighs. You could feel and see the soft shiver move through him.

A stroke over his side, a caress of his stomach, a tracing of shapes over his hips--you toyed with Ozpin for several minutes, only briefly tuning back into the tall tale of Porter every now and again to make sure you weren’t caught off guard. 

All the while, you could feel the gentle shiver against your fingertips, feel the way he’d tense and relax with every careful touch over his skin. It was a delicious feeling of power, a power over him that so few people had--and he  _ let _ you do it. Ozpin let you run your hands over him, toy with his nipples and play against the soft curves of his belly and hips. 

With the next glance over, you could see that a flush had worked its way over his face. He was biting his lower lip, desperately trying to look composed despite the endless, loving assault of your hands getting closer and closer to the center of his pleasure.

It didn’t take a genius to realize he was hard. You knew every little tell that Ozpin gave when he was aroused--and it was beautiful. The blush on his cheeks, the desperate, half-lidded look in his eyes, the way he couldn’t stop shifting in his seat.

Your fingers graced over almost every inch of him, tracing shapes and rubbing little circles over his skin, closer and closer to the source of his pleasure and heat and tension and--

Nothing, you purposefully avoided the place you knew he wanted your touch the most, and it was  _ killing _ him. The strain in his eyes was only the first indication; you wondered if he was already trying to muffle up little whimpers of need, maybe even starting to shift and buck his hips in little thrusting motions, uselessly searching for the touch of your fingers over the length of his throbbing heat.

It was a shame you couldn’t see through the table; the sight of Ozpin’s needy, shifting hips would have been a delight. You could settle on the flush over his cheeks for now, at least, carefully rubbing your hands down the man’s chest and stomach once more and just barely lifting them as you reached the hard shape of his erection.

Oh yes, he was  _ yearning _ for your touch.

You turned and caught Ozpin’s gaze with your own. He looked absolutely  _ ravishing _ , and it was only the fact that other people were very much in the room that stilled you from climbing over the table and having him then and there. No, you had a level of decency--

But it didn’t stop you from toying with the string of tight, hot tension.

You held Ozpin’s gaze as your tongue dragged across your bottom lip. It was a quick enough motion that others wouldn’t suspect anything amiss should they catch it, but deep brown eyes from across the table looked akin to a staring man and you, you were a feast before him.

Desperation looked beautiful on the man’s face.

His eyes remained locked on yours as you decided to go just a little  _ farther _ . You waves your hands about beneath the table, gently sensing the warmth of Ozpin’s skin once more. Fingertips drag down his stomach, his hips and then finally, you wrap your fingers around the hard shape of the man’s cock. Even with use of your semblance you can feel how needy he is, how he all but thrusts lightly into your grip. You stroke him over once, twice, enjoying all the while how  _ lovely _ he looks, trying to fuck into your hand around him.

“...but I think that concludes the plans for the upcoming semester.”

The voice pulled you from your focus, and you subsequently lost the tangible heat and throbbing shape within your grip. It melted away as your semblance faltered, leaving Ozpin to bite at a knuckle in attempt to look composed.

It took all but a moment to settle back into the meeting, finding it all too easy to pretend that you had been listening all along. The other professors and faculty began to collect their things as the meeting concluded at last--some of them moving faster than others, you could feel the thick, almost tangible need handing in the air

You could feel Ozpin’s hard, needy gaze on the back of your head even as you spoke to Professor Oobleck. Though you knew  _ quite _ well how much the room should be cleared out of other people, you feigned ignorance to the issue and allowed the green-haired, hyper professor to make small talk with you. You hoped from one topic to the next in only a handful of minutes, all before feeling that Ozpin had suffered long enough in his need.

You bid your mentor a quick farewell, pretending to gather up your things as the others spilled out of the meeting room and back towards their own classrooms and offices.

Luckily, everyone was gone before you had to pretend to leave the room outright. After laying the folders and notebooks back onto the table, you met eyes with Ozpin.

“Sir, if I heard correctly, I think you requested to speak to me personally?” The words are innocent, but it doesn’t take a genius to hear them thick with a sultry amusement. Knowing very well that Ozpin probably couldn’t respond with the same level of coherence, you quickly continued. “Ah, I understand--we have a little  _ problem _ we better take care of.”

You wandered to the door and shut it, taking a moment to ensure that it was locked before finally turning back to look at the man on the opposite side of the room from you.

He was a mess, disheveled and moving to stand from his chair, all the while flushed hot and eyes heavy with need.

“What were you  _ thinking?”  _ The headmaster all but whined, no bite or venom to his question. If anything, it was almost a cry, a whine that dripped sweetly from his bitten lips. “Do you know how inappropriate that was? You almost made me-”

“Cum?” You finished for him, brows jumping in momentary surprise before your expression settled back into deep interest. 

Ozpin blinked, realizing what he had said and quickly averted his eyes from yours--it was to late though, the fact was out and laced through the sweet heavy air.

“Was that what you were about to say, dear Oz?” You approached him with careful, even steps, never once taking your eyes off of the man’s body. “Were you about to cum during a  _ meeting? _ Oh, my hands were barely on you--where you so needy that a mere brush of my hands over you was enough?”

As the words melted into the open air of the meeting room, you could see Ozpin get progressively more….flustered. As if he could hardly look more desperate, you were certain that your words, your teasing---yes, it certainly was.

“My sweet, desperate Ozpin,” you crooned, finally close enough to reach one hand out and bury it into his messy, soft silver hair. He practically melted against the simple touch, leaning into your hand as your fingertips rubbed over his scalp. “So needy--you were going to cum for me right in the middle of a meeting?”

“Yes,” he whined, voice thin.

“How  _ shameful _ ,” You tsk’d, letting the man settle into your touch for a moment more before pulling your hand away. Ozpin whined at the retreat, but quickly held his tongue when that small touch was rapidly replaced with your hands on his shoulders, pushing him back against the chair he sat in. “But you liked that, didn’t you?”

Not trusting his own voice, Ozpin nodded quickly, relenting easily against your hands to manhandle him however you liked.

After making sure he was pressed back enough, you hooked your foot onto the seat of his chair, then pushed him back hard enough that you were able to use the force to sit you up onto the edge of the table, Ozpin sitting several feet away.

You sat there, watching him for a few moments, propping your chin into the palm of one hand and watching the man squirm under your gaze.

Your tongue dragged over your bottom lip, mostly for show for Ozpin to watch with almost  _ carnal _ fascination, and then you finally spoke.

“What are you waiting for?” The words teased.

Ozpin stared at you, face flush with heat and confusion.

“If you were going to cum for me so badly-,” You said, eyes glancing down to the evident bulge in the man’s pants, wet patch only vaguely visible against the dark fabric. “-then you should do it, but I want to watch.”

They were the words Ozpin must have been looking for, a sweet permission to the pleasure he so craved like food and water.

You watched in delight as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, just a touch, enough so that you could see his hard, throbbing cock bob free from its confines.

He was long and slender, a shape so easily to grip against your palm and stroke to completion. As much as you would have loved to be the one to take that lovely cock in-hand, you watched as Ozpin did it himself. 

“Slowly,” You said, before he could wrap his fingers around himself. “Stroke slowly; you’re not allowed to actually cum until I tell you to.”

Ozpin glanced at you with sweet pain in his brown eyes, but otherwise did as you told him; his hand wrapped around himself and stroked slowly, to the tune of breathing--not to his own, of course, as the man was as sweet and breathless as one could be in such throes of need.

His grip was tight and his hips--oh how you wanted to grab them--kept pressing up into his hand, deepening each careful stroke over his cock. You watched as the head spilled stickly, glistening precum over his fingers and down the shaft.

Delicious.

“Now that’s a  _ good boy _ ,” your words spill sweetly into the warm air between the two of you. “That’s perfect. Look how hard you are, how you’ve been so  _ needy _ for a little release.”

The words only feed the man’s arousal. You can see the gentle twitch of his cock, the flushed heat from the head to the base, the way Ozpin’s head starts to lull back against the chair and drink up every word from you. Words you were all too happy to give him, if only to enjoy the show before you.

“How much do you want to cum right now, Oz?”

“So much,” The man whined, his legs falling as wide as they could go with his pants low on his hips. “Please, I want it so bad right now.”

You could see his body start to shake, desperation seeping through his limbs and voice as he undoubtedly creeps close to that euphoric edge.

“Keep going,” You command gently, eyes hard on the man as you gauge him with every breath. “That’s good; you’re getting closer, you can feel it bubbling in your stomach, feel all that heat and pleasure down to your toes. Let it get closer, love, bring yourself closer for me….yes, just like that, Oz.”

You watch in blissful distraction at how the man gets closer still to climax; his hand has broken pace, squeezing himself over with every fervent stroke. His face is absolutely flushed, eyes watery and lovely and on the verge of tears dripping down his smooth cheeks.

“Perfect, so perfect--bring yourself as close as you can to the edge, dear Oz-”

You paused for a breath.

“-now  _ stop.” _

The words took a moment to hit, but Ozpin all but cried in aggravation when they did, when his hand froze still against his cock, fingers still wrapped around it.

There was a thin layer of surprise that fell over your thoughts--you were almost sure that the headmaster would either ignore your command or filter it through too late. It was interesting how quickly he reacted, followed your short and soft order to the T, but moreso it was  _ hot _ , alluding to how deep he was in such a headspace, how ready he was to listen to you even if it went directly against what his body craved for.

You felt a grin pull at your lips, so wide and tasting of power over the man before you.

Several minutes later, fate would see the cycle play out again and again, Ozpin pulled to the edge and back again almost three times over. He was thoroughly out of his mind by this point, body writing against your hands after you decided to bring your touch back into the equation.

“Grip yourself tighter, stroke faster---yes, just like that,  _ perfect, _ ” you said, hands smoothing over the other’s taught chest and shaking body. “Tell me how much you crave release right now, Ozpin, I want to hear you beg for it.”

Desperation could move a man to many things. For Ozpin, it was sweet, utter shamelessness. Bringing him to the brink and back so many times had wrought out the last vestiges of shame or care for anything but the pleasure given to him, the hot need growing between his legs for release.

“I want to cum so bad,” He whined, hips jutting up into his grip. “I want--oh, gods above, I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me--have me over and over again like a toy until I’m covered with my-” He could barely finish the sentence as another cry of pleasure was pulled from his lips, your fingers pinching and playing with the man’s hard nipples beneath his shirt.

“What else do you want?” You said, eyes glistening in deep, aroused intrigue.

“I-I want,” The pace of Ozpin’s hand started to falter. He was close, dangerously so, but you didn’t stop him. “I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me so hard--I n-need you to grab my hair and pull it and keep fucking me after I’ve cum and--and---”

He lost most of his voice in the moment, but mouthed the warning with such sweet question, desperate question for your mercy.

‘I’m going to cum’ 

You watched for just a breath longer, long enough that Ozpin’s entire body looked as if he was practically  _ burning _ for the end. 

“Cum for me Oz,” You finally whisper.

And he did. Ozpin let out a beautiful, almost carnal cry of sweet abandon as he finally crested over into orgasm, cock spilling over his chest and hips and making an absolute  _ mess _ of himself. He hardly seemed to care in that fuzzy, hot moment, merely thrusting his hips into his hand and moaning out your name again, and again, and  _ again _ .

It must have lasted for at least half a minute from start to finish, but it was absolutely perfect--you drank up every moment that the man was lost in his pleasure, washed over with hot euphoria that he lost himself in so willingly. 

When Ozpin’s body finally fell limp against the chair, filthy with his release and exhausted all over, you slid from the table and approached him calmly.

“Ozpin,” You whispered, your hands gently reaching out and holding his face between them. “Breathe. I’m here. Are you alright?”

The man took inhaled, exhaled, and then he finally opened his sweet eyes to look at you.

“I’m doing quite fine,” he whispered, nuzzling into one of your palms. “Fantastic, really. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to do something like that, love. It was….amazing, thank you for that.”

“Of course,” you said, smiling for a moment before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. “I’m always eager to see a beautiful face like yours all flushed and needy.”

Though he was already horribly spent, you heard Ozpin give the softest, slightest sigh of pleasure from your compliment and love.


End file.
